


Mangaka tease

by masochistfox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Demeaning, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistfox/pseuds/masochistfox
Summary: Foxxee decides to get Amicus back after reading the kind of manga he writes.-amicus belongs to bileshroom! foxxee is mine uwu-





	Mangaka tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bile_shroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bile_shroom/gifts).



***

Rust painted nails flipped through the pages of the random manga that the indigo blood had blindly selected from the many shelves lining the otaku store. A soft blue tinged his face as he skimmed through, only taking in the pictures. He had recently discovered that his new kismesis was a "mangaka" as he called himself so Foxxee decided he wanted to know a little more about that aspect of him.

He glanced around quickly to make sure no one was paying attention to him before setting his eyes back on the page in front of him. A depiction of a scantily-clad troll in a mini skirt with a disproportionately large chest stained the page. Amicus was a surprisingly good artist despite the fanservice that he seemed to crank out and apparently he was rather well known in the trollian anime community. 

Foxxee wiped a bead of sweat that had formed on his brow before placing the book back onto the shelf. He glanced around again, embarrassed that he might be seen viewing this kind of content. He wasn't much for smut like this, much more preferring to read medical journals or dissect something to get his kicks. Still, looking at Amicus' art stirred something inside him and he wanted to get him back for that. 

It infuriated him that someone like that teal blooded weirdo could make him feel any emotions, something that he always thought was taken away from him by the death of his lusus, yet here he was, alone in the anime store with a growing pressure in his jeans and an ache in his heart. 

He knew what Amicus liked and he knew his weaknesses, making a plan easy to devise as he walked through the small store, his fingers grazing the random cosplays as generic anime culture style costumes. His hand stopped over one of the costumes and he pulled it off the rack, looking it over. It was perfect. 

He walked through the store grabbing a couple more things before paying for his purchase in a very awkward fashion, staring the cashier in the eyes with a look that read death. He placed the money on the counter, not staying to take his change and rushed out of the store. 

****

The fabric was soft as Foxxee pulled the small, form fitting crop top over his head. It was a cliche "anime school" uniform, though very much altered to be more suited to lingerie than to cosplay. The indigo caplet matched perfectly with the teal necktie and skirt and the cut complimented his lithe but shapely body. He ran a claw over his many scars, some only surface marks, where as others left raised, blue lines on his smooth grey skin. 

He hoped Amicus wouldn't notice them too much, he never let anyone see his body this much before, even when him and Amicus ever got particularly heated he would keep most of his clothes on. 

Still, as he looked at his body he felt he looked alright, definitely good enough to make that sweaty loser hot and bothered. Even just calling him by the nickname Foxxee had given him was enough to cause a dark teal blush to consume his face and have him stammering. 

He rifled through the bag with his purchase, removing something that he had found in the "adult troll" section of the store where he had been sent to read Amicus' work. It had caught his eye from the moment he set foot in the darkly lit area that was sectioned off by the rest of the store by a wall scroll that was draped over the doorway. 

His claws ran through the soft fur of the fox tail til it reached the base of the tail, stopping when he felt the cold metal of the plug secured tightly by a strong, removable ribbon. A blush formed behind his medical mask as he ran his fingers long it. It wasn't very big, but certainly sizable enough to need some relaxing to get in. his hands fumbled with the remote it came with, testing the buttons before clicking the one that sprang it to life, the metal plug vibrating strongly against his hand. Turning it off he set it back down for the moment as he slid the black stockings up his legs to rest a few inches above his knees. 

He checked his phone once more to see if he had received a reply from his most hated kismesis, disappointed when he the message was left on "read". He contemplated sending another message, but decided it would come off too desperate. His original text was simple enough, just something to get his attention by mentioning finding a "new" anime at the store and wanting to hear Amicus' opinions on it if they could watch it together. 

Placing it down he walked back over to where he left his new toy. He waved it in the air, watching the white fur flow and swish in the movement. He dropped to his knees and began rubbing the front of his nook, a thin trail of blue staining his fingers as he felt his bulge slowly emerging. He ran his finger tips along the soft barbs on the tip as he imagined Amicus' reaction to his new ensemble. 

He took care to not get too excited, just enough to help ease in his new appendage as he ran the tip of the metal against his opening, slowly applying pressure as he worked it inside him. Finally he reached the middle and the rest slipped in easily, giving him a mild full feeling as he rose to his feet, shuddering at the feeling of the metal adjusting inside him. 

A loud buzz shook him out of his thoughts and he rushed to his phone, every step putting a mild pressure on his insides. His phone read "one new text" and he quickly swiped it open to see one of Amicus' usual quick responses of "sure wh₳tever".

******

Foxxee paced his hive impatiently, waiting for his hate boyfriend to knock on the door. He hadn't thought this far ahead and started second guessing answering the door dressed as he was. He wasn't allowed much thought on it when the doorbell suddenly rang out, followed by annoyed pounding at the door itself, it was definitely Amicus on the other side. 

He careful opened the door, hiding behind it as he let Amicus in, who was wearing his usual annoyed expression. "tch,,, i'm sure it isn't 'new' ₳nd you've just never seen it, which i'm not surprised ₳bout in the slightest. you never seem to know wh₳t ₳nything good is." Amicus' snide, condescending voice rang out as he made his way to the kitchen, not giving Foxxee a single glance as he closed the door. 

Foxxee joined him in the kitchen, watching his back as he rifled through the fridge, snatching up one of the ramunes he knew were hidden in the back from him. "i don't know why you ₳lways, like, c₳ll me to w₳tch this shit with you ₳nyway. it's getting kind of creepy ₳nd ₳nnoying, it's not like you're the first person on my list of people to w₳ste my time with." he popped open the top, the clunk of the marble hitting the glass before upturning it into his mouth as Foxxee watched and listened silently behind him.

"Besides,,," he took another drink before turning around "i think th₳t someone like you is-" his sentence stopped abruptly when he finally saw Foxxee, patiently standing at the end of the kitchen archway, clad in an otaku's dream outfit. The small indigo blood, cocked his head coyly as ramune ran down Amicus' opened mouth, a thin, teal line of blood slowly dripping from his nose. 

Foxxee approached him, tail swishing back and forth alluringly behind him. He ran a claw down Amicus' throat, over his tattoo and down to his collar bones. The taller troll quickly looked away, rubbing the blood and soda off on his forearm and attempting to put on his normal serious demeanor. "w-wh₳t the fuck ₳re you wearing,,,?" his voice cracked slightly as his body shivered from the touch of Foxxee's claws creeping under his shirt, slowly working the buttons loose. 

The indigo troll just looked into his eyes in mock inquisitiveness as he pulled open the dark, teal tinted shirt, rubbing his fingers along the raised bumps of Amicus' grub scars. "do you not like it, ami-senpai...?" Foxxee chimed out in as innocent a voice as his monotone demeanor would allow. He could feel Amicus shiver against his hands as he touched his slick skin.

"s,,, shut the fuck up, you little creep,,, do you, like, think this i-is funny or something,,,? i'm,,, not going to entert₳in this weird g₳me you 're trying to p-pl₳y here,,," his voice broke as he stuttered out his words, the growing pressure in his pants becoming overwhelming. Foxxee's hands finally found their way to the front of his slacks, palming his bulge through the thin fabric.

Finally Amicus' demeanor broke and he grabbed Foxxee by the shoulders, pushing him into the living room. He was breathing hard as he forced the short troll onto his knees, standing over him and undoing his pants. Foxxee watched as the teal bulge sprang free of the constricting material, coiling slightly around itself in excitement. 

Amicus reached forward, ripping the medical mask covering Foxxee's face and pulling him closer to his needy, tentacle like member. The indigo blood slowly took it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue as he felt it slide down his throat. The teal blood was having no more of this teasing and gripped Foxxee's horns, forcing him all the way down til his nose hit flush against his pelvis. He could feel the long, girthy tentacle working it's way down his throat, writhing against the walls and choking him slightly. 

He coughed against the bulge, but Amicus held him firmly in place, suffocating him for the time being. Foxxee squeezed his legs with his claws as he struggled without air until he was finally released from his grip, falling backwards and coughing up teal pre cum. 

Amicus finally took a moment to relax, taking in what Foxxee was wearing. His eyes drifted down to between his legs where he first noticed his fully erect, yet still rather small bulge peeking out from under the teal skirt. Next he noticed the familar tail underneath the gasping indigo blood and the remote that had fallen from his tiny shirt pocket when he fell.

He snatched it up off the floor, turning it around in his hands before looking back down on the tiny, horny troll "i know this t₳il,,, i'm, like, ₳ regul₳r ₳t th₳t store you know, so i've seen everything they h₳ve to offer," a smug smirk crept across his face as his finger tips played with the buttons. "i'm not interested in something like this person₳lly but,,, it might be interesting to see how you'll react, th₳t's wh₳t you w₳nt ₳nyw₳y, isn't it, you little weirdo?" he didn't allow Foxxee an answer before flipping the switch on, hearing the faint buzzing of the vibrator inside the fox-like troll. 

Foxxee let out a sudden moan, gripping the plush carpet on the ground, his bulge twitching excitedly at the sensations. Amicus smiled cruelly as he turned the dial up a few more levels, watching the high blood writhe in front of him. He walked forward and placed his foot against his chest, pressing him backwards against the floor, one hand on the remote, the other on his excited bulge. 

"for ₳n indigo blood, you're pretty lowly,,," he pressed his foot harder against Foxxee's chest, eliciting a gasp from him. "you re₳lly ₳re, like, ₳ little fre₳k, ₳ren't you?" he smiled and leaned forward, putting most of his weight on the small troll who was moaning and clawing at Amicus' pant leg. "roll over, let me see the rest of you,,," the teal troll shoved Foxxee over, forcing his butt into the air, watching the skirt roll up his sides and exposing the white, vibrating tail sticking out of him. 

Amicus knelt down, grasping the furred plug and giving it a slight tug "disgusting... you're re₳lly enjoying this ₳rent you?" he gave the tail another tug, listening to the whines and moans coming from the excited, little troll, his own voice nothing but slurred pleads for more. Amicus' fingers slid over the power wheel of the remote, turning it to full power, watching Foxxee shudder at the overwhelming sensation. 

A dark blue puddle had formed beneath him, his bulge dripping and writhing with need. Amicus gave the tail another tug "do you w₳nt my bulge, or ₳re you enjoying your toy too much?" his voice had a sadistic edge to it as he slowly pulled the plug further out of the indigo blood who leaned back to keep it inside him.

Amicus stood up, keeping a grip on the end of the tail and put his foot against the high blood's head, pushing him forward, his horn and cheek grinding roughly against the floor. He gave the tail one last rough tug, yanking it out of Foxxee who yelped in surprise, his thighs rubbing together against his short, blue dick in anticipation.

"p...please, ami... " he moaned out as he wiggled enticingly at the teal blood who stood over him. Foxxee heard the sound of the tail and remote land onto the ground as Amicus tossed them aside, kneeling forward and grasping his firm asscheeks, digging his nails into the grey, freckled skin.

Foxxee could feel the firm, slick bulge rubbing against his backside, sliding up and down against him. He tried to press himself back against it, but was firmly held in place by his kismesis "tch,,, you think you, like,,,, deserve this? why the fuck should i rew₳rd such ₳ n₳sty little freak like you?" Amicus' voice was breathy but laced with his usual demeaning tone. He could feel Foxxee shiver as he put him down "wow,,, so you like being t₳lked down to huh? just how much of a degener₳te weirdo ₳re you?" he reached forward taking a handful of Foxxee's curled hair and yanked his head back roughly. "why don't you beg me then, blue blood?" he murmured into his ear before leaning forward and biting him roughly on the shoulder, savoring the pained moan that escaped the other's lips.

He felt as Foxxee shivered against him, rubbing his sizable ass against his bulge, smoothing the teal precum against his opening before easing a bit of the tip in. "beg." Amicus demanded, pulling his hair back harder and nipping at Foxxee's ear.

"p... please amicus... i need it..." his voice came out as breathy whispers as he struggled to keep his breathing regulated, vain attempts to press himself further onto Amicus' length. "s-stop being such... a jerk.... a... and fuck me...." his claws dug into the carpet, ripping the fabric with his strong hands.

Amicus scoffed at the tiny high blood as he watched him beg and writhe beneath him. He released Foxxee's hair and grabbed his sized roughly before slamming himself into the needy troll who let out a loud yelp, biting his lip as he tried to adjust to the sudden pain. Amicus pulled himself back before slamming into him again, not caring about letting the blue blood relax and adjust to the size as he fucked him mercilessly.

Teal and indigo fluids mixed between them as Amicus dragged his short nails along Foxxee's back, leaving dark blue lines behind. He listened to the sounds his hated kismesis was making as he pumped hard into him, feeling his long bulge twisting and pressing against Foxxee's tight walls. Amicus could make out the random death threat being slurred between moans from the little fox-like troll beneath him and he smirked, chuckling under his breath.

He could feel walls around him constricting and tightening around his length, making it harder to move. Amicus reached around and gripped Foxxee's small, deep blue appendage, giving it a rough squeeze and smoothing his thumb over the soft barbs that protruded from the tip. He listened to the whimpering below him and felt him twitch and shudder, the warm, blue fluids coating his hands as he milked his bulge. He pulled out before finishing and flipped Foxxee onto his back roughly, wrenching his legs open to expose him.

Amicus leaned over him, wrapping his hands around the smaller trolls lithe neck and squeezing roughly as his tentacle like member wrapped around Foxxee's, squeezing them against each other. Foxxee squeaked against his hands as he tried to gasp for air, his face turning a blue-ish hue from both the strangling and intense arousal. Amicus' teal bulge gripped Foxxee's, wrapping around and poking it's tip into Foxxee's nook.

He thrust roughly against him, his hands and dick squeezing roughly around Foxxee before he finally felt his edge. Foxxee's claws dug into his forearms as he unloaded copious amounts of bright, teal fluids into Foxxee's tight, indigo opening, most of it spilling out and splashing onto the floor beneath them, the two shades of blue and green mixing in swirls on the soaked carpet. 

His fingers slowly loosened around the suffocating troll beneath him, releasing him as he gasped for air, his bulge retreated back into it now filled hole, forcing more of the teal liquid out of himself. Amicus panted as he sat back on his heels, running his fingers through his messy hair and out of his face. He noticed Foxxee was staring at him with his usual unreadable, neutral expression and wondered what he was thinking. He grew nervous at the silence and opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the indigo troll leaping up and tackling him to his back.

He closed his eyes, figuring he was going to get mauled and knowing he most likely couldn't win against an indigo blood, no matter how small they may be. Instead, a sudden warmth enveloped his lips as Foxxee pulled him into a rough kiss, his claws tangling themselves in Amicus' hair. A deep teal stained the mid-bloods face as he tried to relax into the kiss, fighting against Foxxee for dominance over it. 

It was finally broken as Foxxee pulled away, his face still as neutral as ever as he stared back into Amicus' eyes. "y,,, you're, like, re₳lly fucking weird, you know th₳t, right?" Foxxee just cocked his head bit him gently on the nose before rising to his feet and towards his basement door in the hallway. "hey! where the fuck are you going?" Amicus called after him as he stumbled up to walk after him.

"i'm going down stairs." he answered in his normal monotone voice, it seemed like everything that had just taken place never occurred, but here he was, saturated in Amicus' and his own fluids, scantily clad in a skimpy anime costume that had been ripped from their rough activities. "i... wanna watch tv... come with me." he looked up into Amicus' eyes in an attempt to look sweet.

Amicus gripped the side of his arm as he tried to compose himself before shrugging, scoffing under his breath and joining the strange little troll down the stairs.


End file.
